MKX: Jaden Intros
by Jaykid1
Summary: Spoiler Warning. These are the intro's for my character Jaden for when my story Mortal Kombat: A New Future reaches MKX.
1. Jaden

**I decided to make Intro's for my Character Jaden. He hasn't been born in the story yet but he will play an important role in Mortal Kombat X. For those that didn't read the initial story, Jaden is, or rather will be the son of Taven and Kitana. He was raised in both Earthrealm and Edenia and grew up with Cassie and Jacqui and was trained by both Taven, Kitana, Orin and by Johnny. He's dating Cassie. Since I don't quite know where my story will go, I made the intro's to fit different scenarios.**

 **(A/N For those that saw the first draft, I added an Extra mirror match and Taven, two more Cassie's and a Tanya and Tremor. Also an explanation on his X-ray and 2 Fatalities.)**

 **Enjoy!**

-000-

Intros-

If Jaden starts the battle, he'll walk up stretching his arms above his head and will begin speaking as he drops his arms. When it switches to his opponent, he'll light a flame in his hand. When it comes back to him, he'll flick his nose and speak as he gets in a stance.

If Jaden starts second, he'll appear in a swirl of flames. When it's his turn to speak, he'll scratch his head nonchalantly before speaking.

Vs. Mirror

Jaden: Am I looking at a good looking mirror?

Jaden: I was about to ask the same.

Jaden: Damn I'm pretty.

-Or

Jaden: Hey hotstuff.

Jaden: You doing anything later.

Jaden: Our girlfriend hopefully.

-Or

Jaden: Nice ass.

Jaden: Thanks, you too.

Jaden: Shame I have to kick it.

Vs. Cassie Cage.

Jaden: Want to get dinner later?

Cassie: Loser buys.

Jaden: Free Dinner for me.

-Or

Jaden: I'm conflicted.

Cassie: Scared to get your ass kicked by your girlfriend.

Jaden: Less conflicted.

-Or

Jaden: Want to make this interesting?

Cassie: Loser has to service the winner.

Jaden: Oh you are so going down!

-Or

Jaden: Johnny still mad?

Cassie: Blindingly so.

Jaden: Told you to lock the door.

Switch-

Cassie: Hey there handsome.

Jaden: Think you can handle me?

Cassie: You're going down here and in the bedroom immediately after.

-Or

Cassie: You've got a limp.

Jaden: It's from last night.

Cassie: Poor Baby, let me kiss it better.

-Or

Cassie: How's this for a date?

Jaden: Better than seeing Ninja Mime with your dad.

Cassie: That was one time and I said sorry.

-Or

Cassie: What's with that grin?

Jaden: Just thinkin' of tearing you out of that uniform?

Cassie: (Moan), Talk dirty to me.

Vs. D'Vorah

Jaden: D'Vorah.

D'Vorah: The hive will feast on your flesh.

Jaden: Where's a giant fly swatter when you need one.

Switch-

D'Vorah: This one will end you.

Jaden: Better than you have tried.

D'Vorah: This one will succeed.

Vs. Ermac

Jaden: The soul collector.

Ermac: We are Ermac.

Jaden: All those souls but not one for yourself.

Switch-

Ermac: The Half-God.

Jaden: Careful, my flames can burn souls.

Ermac: You won't get the chance.

Vs. Erron Black

Jaden: The Emperor's enforcer.

Erron: Got a bullet with your name on it Kid.

Jaden: You won't get to use it.

Switch-

Erron: You're done kid.

Jaden: Bullets don't work on gods.

Erron: Good thing your only half.

Vs. Ferra/Torr

Jaden: You got a monkey on your back.

Ferra: Me not monkey.

Jaden: Oh crap it talks.

-Or

Jaden: If it ain't Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

Ferra: Play with us.

Jaden: Someone needs a time out.

Switch-

Ferra: Torr smash flame flame.

Jaden: Torr not very bright.

Ferra: We make you dead.

Vs. Goro

Jaden: Prince Goro.

Goro: Prince Jaden

Jaden: Battle of the Royals.

Switch-

Goro: Half God.

Jaden: Half Dragon.

Goro: Let us see which is stronger.

Vs. Jacqui Briggs

Jaden: How about you, me and Cass go out.

Jacqui: What about Takeda?

Jaden: Fine, he can come too.

-Or

Jaden: We really shouldn't.

Jacqui: But we will.

Jaden: We're both dead if Cassie finds out.

-Or

Jaden: Hey beautiful.

Jacqui: Aren't you still with Cassie?

Jaden: Doubt she'd say no to a threesome with you.

Switch-

Jacqui: This is so wrong.

Jaden: But it feels so right.

Jacqui: I won't tell if you won't.

-Or

Jacqui: My dads bigger than yours.

Jaden: My dads a God.

Jacqui: Touche.

Vs. Jackson Briggs

Jaden: Not the biggest guy I've ever fought.

Jax: You can't win boy.

Jaden: Not the brightest either.

-Or

Jaden: Why are you so against Jacqui fighting?

Jax: I need to protect her.

Jaden: She's stronger than you think.

-Or

Jaden: Father said you were friends.

Jax: What of it?

Jaden: Then why are you attacking me?

Switch-

Jax: Another God?

Jaden: Half-God.

Jax: Whatever.

-Or

Jax: Run home to mommy little boy.

Jaden: You'll pay for that.

Jax: We'll see.

Vs. Johnny Cage

Jaden: Master.

Johnny: Ready for your lesson kid?

Jaden: Hope you took your pain meds.

-Or

Jaden: How do you feel about straws?

Johnny: Why do you ask?

Jaden: Cause you'll be eating with them from now on.

-Or

Jaden: You sure this has nothing to do with me dating Cassie?

Johnny: I'm the parent that supports you.

Jaden: I knew Sonya had it in for me.

Switch-

Johnny: I beat Shinnok, I can handle you.

Jaden: You beat him with help from my father.

Johnny: So not the point.

-Or

Johnny: You're so dead!

Jaden: Cass and I are adults and you should've knocked.

Johnny: THAT'S STILL MY DAUGHTER!

-Or

Johnny: When are your parents gonna give me the secret to long life?

Jaden: When you stop telling bad jokes.

Johnny: So never.

-Or

Johnny: Come on, please?

Jaden: I'm not staring in one of your movies.

Johnny: But you'd be perfect for Son of Dragon Fist.

Vs. Kano

Jaden: Shit head.

Kano: If it ain't little Cage's boy toy.

Jaden: You're done tormenting her family.

Switch-

Kano: Your entire family pisses me off.

Jaden: The feelings very mutual.

Kano: Think I'll send your head back to daddy.

Vs. Kenshi

Jaden: You're Takeda's father huh?

Kenshi: Yes, why?

Jaden: I see where he gets his corniness.

Switch-

Kenshi: Son of Taven.

Jaden: Father of Takeda.

Kenshi: Now that we know each other, let's fight.

Vs. Kitana

Jaden: Mother.

Kitana: Ready for another lesson.

Jaden: Born that way.

-Or

Jaden: Do we have to do this?

Kitana: A prince should be prepared.

Jaden: Translation... deal with it.

Switch-

Kitana: My pride and joy.

Jaden: I'm not a kid anymore.

Kitana: Still my baby.

-Or

Kitana: My handsome prince.

Jaden: I take after my parents.

Kitana: Let's see if you fight like us too.

Vs. Revenant Kitana

Jaden: Mother, let me help you.

Kitana: I require no aid, I'm quite content.

Jaden: I'll save you one way or another.

Switch-

Kitana: Come to me my son.

Jaden: I'll never align with Quan-Chi.

Kitana: You won't have a choice when you die.

Vs. Kotal Kahn

Jaden: Outworld and Edenia can be allies.

Ko'atol: There will never be true peace with Edenia.

Jaden: Not with that attitude.

-Or

Jaden: My father freed Edenia.

Ko'atol: He freed it through thievery

Jaden: Hilarious coming from the Usurper.

Switch-

Ko'atol: I will spill your blood.

Jaden: You will try.

Ko'atol: Your arrogance will be your downfall.

-Or

Ko'atol: The so called God.

Jaden: Half-God.

Ko'atol: And half of nothing.

Vs. Kung Jin

Jaden: Asshole.

Kung Jin: Tool.

Jaden: Let's end this rivalry.

-Or

Jaden: Your anger at the Shaolin doesn't justify your attitude.

Kung Jin: What are you, my therapist?

Jaden: I'm trying to be your friend.

Switch-

Kung Jin: Well if it ain't the pyro.

Jaden: I'd threaten to shoot fire up your ass but you might enjoy that.

Kung Jin: Now your getting an arrow in your head.

-Or

Kung Jin: Your going down.

Jaden: Bring it Robin Hood.

Kung Jin: Consider it brought.

Vs. Kung Lao

Jaden: More Shaolin rejects.

Kung Lao: Show some respect boy.

Jaden: I'll show you the same respect you gave my father.

Switch-

Kung Lao: You face a Shaolin.

Jaden: I face the weakest one.

Kung Lao: I will teach you respect.

Vs. Liu Kang

Jaden: The fake version of my father.

Liu Kang: Mind your tongue boy.

Jaden: Or what, you'll send me to my room.

Switch-

Liu Kang: You enter the dragon's lair.

Jaden: I learned from a real dragon, faker.

Liu Kang: You will regret your insolence.

Vs. Mileena

Jaden: You're a thorn in mothers side.

Mileena: I would do battle with your mother.

Jaden: She won't have to dirty her hands.

-Or

Jaden: The dethroned Empress.

Mileena: My son should have helped me.

Jaden: Not your son crazy.

Switch-

Mileena: My son.

Jaden: I am not your son.

Mileena: You'll call me mother soon enough.

Vs. Quan Chi

Jaden: The withered sorcerer.

Quan Chi: The Demi-God.

Jaden: You've lived long enough.

-Or

Jaden: You Bastard.

Quan Chi: Miss your mother boy?

Jaden: You will set her free!

Switch-

Quan Chi: Wouldn't you rather fight with your family?

Jaden: Not if it means being your slave.

Quan-Chi: I'll reunite you in death.

Vs. Raiden

Jaden: Thunder God.

Raiden: I shall test your strength son of Taven.

Jaden: Fire vs. Lightning. No good will come of this.

-Or

Jaden: Don't have time for this Raiden.

Raiden: You will make time, I would have words.

Jaden: Starting to see why everyone lost faith in you.

Switch-

Raiden: Hold son of Taven.

Jaden: I have a name you know.

Raiden: I'll use it when you prove yourself.

Vs. Reptile

Jaden: Frogman.

Reptile: I am not a frog!

Jaden: Your tongue says otherwise.

-Or

Jaden: The last Saurian.

Reptile: Edenian scum.

Jaden: Now that was just hurtful.

Switch-

Reptile: You stink of your father.

Jaden: You do not want to compare scents.

Reptile: I will tear out your throat.

Vs. Scorpion (Hanzo Hisashi Version)

Jaden: My father speaks highly of you.

Hanzo: We are bonded through the flames.

Jaden: That mean I can call you Uncle?

Switch-

Hanzo: You have your mother's face.

Jaden: And my father's power.

Hanzo: I'll be the judge of that.

Vs. Scorpion (Revenant version)

Jaden: Scorpion.

Scorpion: You will burn in the bowels of hell.

Jaden: Not likely, I'm fireproof.

Switch-

Scorpion: I wield hell-fire.

Jaden: My fire burns hotter.

Scorpion: We shall see.

Vs. Shinnok

Jaden: The false god.

Shinnok: I will break you son of Taven.

Jaden: I don't bend, and I damn sure don't break.

Switch-

Shinnok: Son of my enemy.

Jaden: I'll kick your ass like father did.

Shinnok: To hell with you and your father!

Vs. Sonya

Jaden: General Blade.

Sonya: Ugh, what does Cassie see in you.

Jaden: Well there's my looks and my charm.

-Or

Jaden: Can we avoid this, for Cassie's sake?

Sonya: Cassie shouldn't even be with you.

Jaden: Whether I win or lose, she'll hate you even more in the end.

Switch-

Sonya: Stand down soldier.

Jaden: I'm not SF, I don't take orders from you.

Sonya: You brought this on yourself.

-Or

Sonya: Cassie deserves better.

Jaden: Better than an Edenian Prince who treats her like a Queen?

Sonya: Better than one of her father's flunky's.

Vs. Sub-Zero

Jaden: You're testing me Grandmaster?

Sub-Zero: I owe your father a great debt.

Jaden: I'll try to impress.

Switch-

Sub-Zero: You'd make a worthy Lin-Kuei.

Jaden: I'll pass, don't like the cold.

Sub-Zero: Pity.

Vs. Takeda Takahashi

Jaden: You can't read my mind.

Takeda: I could be reading it now.

Jaden: If you were, you'd know I just called you a bitch.

-Or

Jaden: What's up Whiplash.

Takeda: Still not funny.

Jaden: I'm laughing.

Switch-

Takeda: I can beat you.

Jaden: Ask Hanzo if Netherrealm's frozen over?

Takeda: I'll send you there and you can tell me later.

Vs. Tanya

Jaden: What do you want Tanya?

Tanya: That thing between your legs.

Jaden: Sorry, it belongs to someone else.

-Or

Jaden: Traitor.

Tanya: Spoiled Brat.

Jaden: Whore!

Switch-

Tanya: What a handsome prince.

Jaden: You've been with Mileena, back off.

Tanya: That's a lie!

-Or

Tanya: I could teach you much.

Jaden: What could you possibly teach me?

Tanya: Many things behind closed doors.

Vs. Taven

Jaden: Father.

Taven: Let's see if you improved.

Jaden: No complaints when I finally beat you.

-Or

Jaden: I see mom let you off her leash.

Taven: I see Cassie did the same.

Jaden: Like father like son.

-Or

Jaden: Fire fighters unite.

Taven: You've spent to much time with Johnny.

Jaden: Your fault, not mine.

Switch-

Taven: Orin has mentored you well.

Jaden: One of my best teachers.

Taven: Let's see if he taught you about battle.

-Or

Taven: You're flames are powerful.

Jaden: Stronger than yours were?

Taven: That remains to be seen.

-Or

Taven: Take this seriously.

Jaden: Provide a challenge and I will.

Taven: Very well.

Vs. Tremor

Jaden: Another Red Dragon assassin?

Tremor: I am a Black Dragon!

Jaden: Red, Black, you all burn the same.

Switch-

Tremor: The Halfling.

Jaden: The rock slide.

Tremor: I will bury you alive.

X-Ray- Beat Rush!

Flames rocket from beneath Jaden's feet, spearing him into his opponent, making them stagger. Immediately following, Jaden delivers three hard punches to the head, stomach and sternum, breaking some ribs in the process. A blazing kick between the legs follows, busting the testicles/ovaries of his opponent. He finishes with a flaming backhand that breaks the jaw and neck and knocks the opponent to the ground.

Fatalities-

1\. Burner Finger- Jaden holds out a finger that suddenly catches fire and burns white hot before he jams the finger in his opponents chest. His opponent is suddenly burned alive and reduced to a dried out mummified corpse.

2\. Burnout- Jaden places his hands on his opponents chest and fires a blast of fire from his hands. When it stops, all that's left of his oppenent is their lower body.

Outro-

Jaden breathes fire from his mouth into the air that sounds like a roar. When he stops, he blows smoke from his nose and smirks as he assumes a heroic pose.

Ending-(Still a work in progress).

With his father trapped in Shinnok's Amulet and his mother grief stricken over his confinement (Or still a revenant), Jaden knew the monarchy of Edenia now fell to him. Knowing his power, while great, would be insufficient in the event of an invasion, Jaden made a request to the Elder Gods for aid in protecting Edenia. The Elder Gods granted his request and turned Jaden into a Full God. Now with a power that dwarfed even his father's, no threat to Edenia would go unpunished.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this remake. I plan to make one for Taven as well.**


	2. AN Chapter 1 retouched

**I just remade the first Chapter. There is more content and a few extra intros for Cassie Taven and the mirror. I added intro's for Tremor and Tanya while also adding an Intro walk, an Outro, X-Ray, and fatalities.**

 **I plan to make one for Taven as well.**

 **Enjoy the redo.**


End file.
